Games Are Our One Desire
Games Are Our One Desire is a song, created by Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. The song is a parody of "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. The song mostly revolves around the history of video games. Description Coming soon! Overview JMK unites once more to bring you a new music video! Synopsis Mario, Luigi and Brock hang out and play video games. Lyrics Pong, Defender, Space Invaders, Centipede, Pac-Man, Ultima, Frogger, Pitfall, Adventure, Pole Position, Donkey Kong, Punch-Out, King's Quest, Mario, Duck Hunt, Flight Simulator. Bubble Bobble, Out Run, Zelda, Space Quest, Metroid, Leisure Suit Larry, Final Fantasy, After Burner, Castlevania, Mega Man, Manic Mansion, Double Dragon, Battle Chess, Super Mario 3! Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! Prince of Persia, Golden Axe, Sim City, Tetris, Monkey Island, Commander Keen, Lemmings, Mario World, A Link to the Past, Out of this World, Sonic, Micro Machines, Wolfenstein, Flashback, Minesweeper was the scene, Mortal Kombat, Virtua Racing, and Indiana Jones, Dune II, Street Fighter, Need for Speed, Soccer, Alone in the Dark, Super Mario Kart! Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! Star Fox, Sam and Max, and Donkey Kong to the max, Myst, Command and Conquer, Doom, Chrono Trigger, FIFA Soccer, Sim City, Settlers, Ridge Racer, Earthworm Jim, lets all go play Worms again! Woah, ho, ho! Virtua Fighter, Tekken, Ace Combat, Daytona, Duke Nukem, Rayman, Super Mario again, Tomb Raider, Golden Eye, and Arcade Dead or Alive, 7th Final Fantasy, Quake on the PC! Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! Ultima, Starcraft, Zelda Ocarina, Resident Evil, Saturn Nights from SEGA, Roller Coaster Tycoon, Metal Gear Solid, Half-Life, Unreal, Sims beats Empires, Pokemon, Crazy Taxi, Blizzard gives us Warcraft 3, Halo on the Xbox, and we've found it really rocks! Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! GTA, FFX, Smash Bros. back again, Sunshine, KOTOR, Rachet Clank, Total War, Call of Duty, Wario, we've got Guitar Hero, Gamecube gives us RE4; PS2 gives God of War, World of Warcraft, Gears of War, FF12, Elder Scrolls, Bioshock, Crisis Core, Wii Sports, FF4, Twilight Princess finally, graphics good on Halo 3, Metal Gear Solid 4, what else do I live for? Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! But when we are done, We will still play on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on... Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! Games are our one desire! We are always playing! And we keep on paying! Games are our one desire! No we didn't make them! But we like to play them! Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Brock * Rich Alvarez Locations * Mario's House * The Battlefield * The Couch Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIPjuJm5m-w Games Are Our One Desire Music Video] * MP3 Download (Mirror) Category:Songs Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms